User blog:DonaldDouglasandToby6/Sodor Adventures: Season 5 Trailer
Note: Still in progress. Five seasons... Thomas: Blistering buffers! Over 100 episodes... Rex: Amazing! Harold, Belle and Flynn: Go Butch! ...and characters get a chance to shine! Gordon: Pah! And now, Sodor Adventures is back, with brand new stories! Ned: ...oops. Jack: It's crumbling down! Thomas: Look out! (house crashes to the ground) And more events than ever before. Percy: Driver, is there more snow coming? Percy's driver: I’m afraid so. Gordon: I heard a snowstorm was coming. Henry: S-so... We-we're trapped inside the shed? Thumper: Ouch! James: Oh no! See Thomas and his friends in action once again. Nicholas: Arthur, I think I spot a seagull... It's having trouble flying! Now it's falling! It's falling! Help, help it! Arthur: Goodness gracious! W-what do I do?! Patriot: I'm not sorry to say that your railway is a disgrace - even more so than my last visit! Stanley: How rude! Hank: Uncivil, I say! Although they go through scrapes... Rex: Heellp! My traction is failing! I'm running away! Bert: Look out! We'll have a crash! Arthur: I just feel so much pressure all the time. I don't know how to cope with it! Sam: It's alright, little fella. I know how you feel. Logan: I need some serious help around here... ...the engines always find a way out. Culdee: Come along, come along! We must reach the top of the mountain. Catherine: Not this again... Samson: I'm too dignified to. Logan: Do you want the Fat Controller coming up here? Samson: No... What will happen next to these Enterprising Engines? Spencer: Not this again... Stephen: Silver Steam! Spencer: Pah! Gordon: Shoo, bear... shoo! (bear growls) Gordon: Ahh, it's after me! Elizabeth: Why can't you be helpful for once?! Dennis: You're the one who's grumpy, you old lorry. Elizabeth: I am not old! The indignant thought! Hmph! Fergus: ...another day at the Cement Works, I guess... And can they make it through the exciting events that continuously plague the Island of Sodor? Porter: What... is that? Thumper: Ow, a rock! Rusty: Thumper, watch out! Thumper: Huh? Luke: Rockslide, Thumper! Rockslide! Donald: We're coming to the rescue, laddies! See all your favorite friends: the Skarloey Railway... Peter Sam: I swear I heard something! It sounded like a scary whistle! Rheneas: There's nothing to be afraid of, Peter Sam. I'll go and prove it! ...Miss Jenny's Sodor Construction Crew... Nelson: Are you... (gulp) replacing me? Kelly: We're all out of concrete! ...the Culdee Fell Railway... Patrick: Why do you get to pick up the enthusiasts? Alaric: I don't see what's wrong with it... Patrick: That's only because you're a quiet engine. You don't know complex emotions. Alaric: ...um... ...the Arlesdale Railway... Bert: Let's go! Jock: I'm looking, I'm looking! Mike: Good luck, Bert. Rex: Sometimes I have problems with traction... Donald: Aye, we can see that... ...the vehicles of Sodor... Elizabeth: Not you again! Bulgy: Give it an hour. Bertie: Ar-are we there yet? (thunder strikes) Jacob: (gulp) ...and the North Western Railway. Stephen: Actually Silver Steam, it's not how fast you go; it's about the destination. Spencer: Stop calling me that! Henrietta: How dare that bus insult me like that! Toby: It's alright, Henrietta. You're fine just the way you are. James: Hello, Farmer Walsh! How's the livestock today? Percy: What if the whole island freezes into a giant snowball?! Thomas: (laughs) I don’t think that’ll happen Percy. Percy: Are you sure? Thomas: Very sure… Thomas and Friends: Sodor Adventure's Season 5, coming soon. Category:Blog posts